


The Best Kisser

by StruckedByLightning



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO-K, EXO-M - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Minseok - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Sliceoflife, Xiumin - Freeform, kim minseok - Freeform, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckedByLightning/pseuds/StruckedByLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Minseok hyung, is it true?"</p><p>There's been a rumor about Kim Minseok being the best kisser in campus and well, let’s just say Byun Baekhyun’s not going to settle for just gossips coming from people’s mouths. He’d rather taste Minseok’s lips himself to prove whether the rumors are indeed right - and maybe satisfy his own cravings as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kisser

    
  
  
  
                                                  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Is it true?” Baekhyun purrs once he spots Minseok sitting alone comfortably on one of those mint-colored stuffy couches in Chanyeol’s birthday party.

 

Baekhyun unceremoniously plops himself on the couch beside Minseok so close that their elbows were touching. Minseok whisks his head away groaning inwardly to himself seeing from his peripheral vision the mysterious amused twinkle in Baekhyun’s eyes and that – _oh!_ That bad alcoholic breath!

 

“What do you want now Byun?” Minseok tried his best to sound as dull and disinterested as possible. It didn’t work however, in his dismay, it only invited Baekhyun closer thinking he was just bored and friendless – he wasn’t - and probably in need of company.

 

_Jesus Christ_ , all these people Baekhyun can bug it really has to be _him_ huh? Can’t Baekhyun just leave him _alone_ for once? And what’s worse, it’s a _drunken_ Byun Baekhyun which means, the apocalypse is coming soon. _Very_ soon.

 

“I’ve heard rumors”

 

And so it begins.

 

“About _you_ ”

 

“Me? Since when did the world ever got interested in me?” Minseok remained unentertained by Baekhyun’s sudden intrigue.

 

“Why wouldn’t the whole world be interested in you after this _rumor_. It actually made _me_ curious” Baekhyun smiles, pleased.

 

Minseok’s expression was unchanging. “ _Everything_ makes you curious Baekhyun, even if it’s just a stick on the side of the road”

 

Baekhyun ignored the remark, a sheepish grin curling on his lips. “I assure you, this one really takes the cake”

 

“The only _cake_ you should really be interested in is Chanyeol’s birthday cake. I heard that, that famous pastry chef down the street gave it to him as a gift after – “

 

“Everyone seems to be interested on _your_ **cake** though” Baekhyun stops Minseok before he digresses into another tedious story to instantly change the subject like he always does. Either that or he was just too drunk to even care what Minseok’s says.

 

Minseok fidgets in his seat, apprehension evident in his features. “M-my _cake?”_

 

“Kissing”

 

That word had Minseok whipping his eyes to Baekhyun’s. “What did you say?”

 

“I’ve heard you’re the best kisser in campus” Baekhyun says and it was enough for Minseok to laugh at this ridiculous cla- “Show me”

 

Minseok blinks surprisingly, stupefying and agonizingly _slow._ “WHAT”

 

“You heard me” Baekhyun purses his lips in a straight line. “Show me”

 

“You’re drunk Baek“

 

“ _Show me_ ”

 

_Is this a joke?_

 

“Look Baek, whoever it is who told you this “rumor”, you shouldn’t listen to them. I’ve never been with _anyone_ before and I’ve never even had my first kiss yet so how should they know I’m a good kisser?” Minseok leans back trying to find what little comfort the couch could offer from this new brewing headache.

 

“Stop lying to me with your _single-since-birth_ card I mean, surely you’re been with someone before. Who could ever resist you Minseok hyung?” Baekhyun’s lips shoots up impishly seeing Minseok’s face staining red as he says, “You go to the gym, you work-out, and the way your sweat glistens on those beautiful rock-hard abs underneath your shirt-”

 

“Just-just stop” he whisks his head away not wanting to meet Baekhyun’s gaze any longer, the atmosphere around them growing awkward by the second. Not even the loud music Chanyeol’s playing around his house could cover the trauma he was now experiencing. _Gods help me._

 

_This has got to be a prank._ Minseok’s brown eyes roamed around Chanyeol’s house searching for the culprit. _Whoever you are, show yourself so I can kick your butt for letting this lunatic –_

But Baekhyun was obstinate. “Show me”

 

“Baekhyun just stop this. It’s _not_ , I repeat, _not_ **true** ”

 

“If the rumors about you not being the best kisser are _not_ true, then what better way for me to confirm it than you showing me how much of a _not-so_ great kisser you are. Show me”

 

_Gods above, stop tormenting me with the epitome of stupidity in the flesh!_ Minseok pulls himself up to stand and hopefully, _hopefully_ he could get away. Maybe he can run off with Luhan and the others. Yeah, that’s a good plan – but what if Luhan’s the one who started all of this gossip in the first place –

 

“Hyung” Baekhyun’s little whimper had Minseok immobilized in his place. “Hyung,”

 

_CHRIST._ The way Baekhyun’s voice sounded with the thickness of _need_ was tempting – _too tempting._

Minseok hated to admit it to himself, but he liked it whenever Baekhyun annoys him. He likes the way they share their daily witty push and pull banters, how Baekhyun would cling to him like an annoying little puppy and _gods,_ his _smile_ was so beautiful and contagious that despite Minseok tends to stray his gaze away to avoid looking at him, he finds himself smiling as well.

 

Baekhyun has that kind of effect on people. It was from Baekhyun whom Minseok learned to deliver witty, funny and sometimes philosophical one-liners. It was because of Baekhyun that Minseok became talkative and explodes in laughter every now and then, it was because of him that he learned how to be comfortable in talking with people.

 

And now this new, uneasy and thrilling feeling he’s never experience before had his heart beating uncontrollably and it was still also because of Baekhyun.  Whenever he meets him in campus, in the hallways, the cafeteria or even the soccer field, Minseok’s heart would always race so fast that he couldn’t breathe.

 

So yes, Minseok himself was tempted to try this “rumor” not because he wanted to know if he was a good kisser but he sure does want to know if-

 

“Minseok hyung” Baekhyun parts his lips. _Jesus,_ those godforsaken pink lips were the death of him. “Hyung-“

 

Minseok places one finger on Baekhyun’s soft lips. A tickle on his stomach had him whisking it away the instant he felt the electricity crawl his skin straight to his palpitating heart.

 

Baekhyun however, was persistent. “Minseok hyung-“

 

“Stop”

 

“You know I won’t stop until I confirm-”

 

“There’s nothing _to_ confirm Byun Baekhyun, so please…” he says imploringly fighting the raging storm in his stomach.

 

Baekhyun however, was just staring at him with those brown eyes in a deep daze. _CRAP._ But, Minseok wasn’t even sure if Baekhyun was actually _looking_ at him and that he’s probably looking right _through_ him.

 

It’s better that way Minseok guessed. It’s better that Baekhyun never saw him anything other than a friend and whatever he was uttering right now was just merely the effect of being intoxicated with too much alcohol.  And maybe, he didn’t want him seeing the hunger in his eyes wanting to find out if Baekhyun was a good kisser himself-

 

_KIM MINSEOK PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER._ Yes, Baekhyun indeed has this effect on people.

 

“So,” Baekhyun breaks the silence alarming Minseok to freeze in his spot. “Are we just going to go on with this staring contest or what?”

 

“You don’t really want to kiss me, right?” he immediately blurts out and he wanted to strangle himself for it.

 

“Yes” Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled like stars, his face beaming with lips reaching to the tips of his ears. “Yes I really do want to kiss you Minseok hyung”

 

“Tell it to me again when you’re sober and let’s see if that’s what you really want” Minseok takes a step back when Baekhyun slowly rises to vacate the couch. He keeps his lips straight, not wanting to scream and run away with the surging pulse coursing in his veins.

 

“Why wait when I’m sober? I’ll never get the chance to see you again when it comes to that. I can see you’ve already established a protocol in your head the next time we meet”

 

_Tempting._ Baekhyun was biting his lower lip and it was so damn _tempting_ not to launch himself over him and take his lips- _STOP._

Minseok continues to take a step back swallowing apprehensively. “I don’t want to make things awkward between us Baekhyun”

 

“They won’t. Trust me”

 

_Apocalypse is coming._ “Hey, how about we just enjoy this birthday party, grab some cake and-“

 

“Stop playing hard to get Minseok”

 

“I’m not playing hard to get” Minseok scowls running one agonizingly slow hand down his cheeks. “Don’t you understand Baekhyun? I don’t want to _kiss_ you”

 

“What about what I want?” Baekhyun petulantly pouts his puppy eyes at work damning Minseok’s fragile heart.

 

“Cake!” thankfully Minseok’s prayers for help miraculously came true when Jongdae happens to pass by with the vanilla birthday cake in his hands. Minseok immediately swipes it away from Jongdae giving his pal an: I’ll-repay-you-later-buddy-look while the latter in return gave an Uhm-okay-?-stare.

 

“Cake” Minseok repeats shoving the plate into Baekhyun’s hands. “ _This_ is the **cake** you want, right?”

 

Baekhyun snorts pushing the plate back. “The _cake_ I want is with you”

 

Minseok looks to his left, then to his right waltzing around Chanyeol’s house in search of any able object that could distract Baekhyun from his drunken desires or whatever he had in his mind right now. He took a pillow but Baekhyun threw it to the ground. Minseok rung out a scarf off from Junmyeon’s neck and wrapped it around Baekhyun when he was mere inches away from his face. That didn’t stop him either. He found Sehun along the hallways and used the tall ticklish maknae as his shield, but all his dongsaeng did was laugh and thought they were playing tag and ran off somewhere he didn’t know.

 

“Sehun!” _Don’t leave me alone Sehun._ The color from Minseok’s cheeks abruptly drains out once Baekhyun looped his arms with his and began dragging him upstairs of Chanyeol’s house.

 

He hated how he turned into stone, so stiff like a statue that he couldn’t break free from Baekhyun’s grasp. He wanted to scream but only voiceless words fell off from his tongue as he was being forcefully tugged away from the birthday party, away from the sound of Jongin’s voice calling everyone’s attention to gather round the living room for Chanyeol’s final speech for the night before he hits into his DJ mode. Away from the last person, Yixing, who saw them going up somewhere private.  

 

Yixing, with wide eyes quickly averted his gaze away pretending he didn’t see the silent plead Minseok was mentally yelling at him and continued his way into the living room to regroup with everyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are you taking me?!” Minseok whispers loud enough for the drunk Byun Baekhyun to hear.

 

“Shhh” Baekhyun pokes Minseok’s lips and lazily smiles at him as he opens up the sliding door to Chanyeol’s balcony.

 

He pulls Minseok the chilly evening’s breeze greeting them once they stepped where they can be alone. _Alone_. Just him and Baekhyun. Together. _Alone._ With nobody around to help him knock Baekhyun out if it came to the point where he’s going to trespass his personal space. _Alone_. With no escape route except jumping off the balcony to his certain death. Well maybe not death but hey-

 

“Kiss me Minseok hyung”

 

Death it is then.

 

“Kiss me” breathed Baekhyun.

 

“Stop, okay? This is not funny anymore” Minseok flushes bright pink and looks away finding any able distraction.

 

Baekhyun frowns, disappointed. “I’m not joking hyung”

 

_Ah, damn._ His throat went dry. “Then stop this nonsense whatever it is”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean _why?_ ” Minseok chokes in disbelief. “Look, whatever game it is you’re playing Baekhyun I don’t want to be part of it”

 

“I’m not playing any games” a nonchalant reply.

 

“I can’t take any more of this” Minseok groans rubbing each side of his temples to ease the migraine. Oh the way his head was thumping in pain following the beat of his pulsing heart was not helping him calm down at all.

 

Baekhyun leans by a wall arms folded across his chest watching Minseok pace back and forth. Minseok bites down on his thumb with panic consume every fibre of his being. Baekhyun won’t stop bugging him tonight and it’s driving him insane. He could go home right now, make a run for it and forget everything that had happened and hope that tomorrow, Baekhyun’s memory would be wiped clean by the alcohol he drank. Yes that would be best.

 

And there was that person who started the rumor. Who the hell started coming up with gossips about him in the first place? Whoever he or she was, he’s going to hunt them down and put an end to these lies.

 

_I’m going to find that idiot who started this all and I’ll make them pay for making this yippie dog follow me around and-_ he stops almost bumping into Baekhyun who was leaning forward, his lips out with an expectant pout ad even without hearing him utter words, he could hear his squeaky annoying voice screaming: _kiss me Minseok hyung! Kiss me!_

_Why Baekhyun, why?_ He stares at him in anxiety and apprehension.

 

Baekhyun smiles a little. “If I tell you why, I’m afraid you might not want to kiss me”

 

Minseok’s heart stopped not believing what he heard. His eyes were bulging out, his lips parted wanting to ask what he meant by it but was silence when Baekhyun spoke again.

“Just this one time Minseok hyung. Whatever comes after I swear to you hyung I will leave you alone”

 

Minseok narrows his eyes. “Why do I have a feeling that’s not even true?”

 

“It depends I guess. Do you want to confirm whether I’m going to ignore you after this to be true?” Baekhyun breathes slowly poking Minseok’s chest with one slender finger and met his eyes with a tease. “All you have to do is _kiss_ me”

 

_He’s toying with me. He’s playing his little games and – and yet, I’m falling for it._ Minseok finds himself staring back again at Baekhyun’s lips. He wonders how soft it really is, is it really that pink because it taste like strawberries?

 

Tempting. So, _tempting._

“And if I’m not the best kisser on campus as the _rumors_ claim?” finally, _finally_ Minseok resigns to Baekhyun’s glee.

 

“Then you’re not. Simple as that”

 

Minseok was dumbfounded. “That’s it?”

 

“Pretty much yeah. See? It’s no big deal” Baekhyun lurches forward, close enough to cross that _personal space_ Minseok’s been keeping up ever since this rumor-thing started.

 

It was awfully close – _too close_ for Minseok to feel queasy. This was wrong, this is just so wrong in so many levels. He and Baekhyun are friends, brothers in arms with the other ten cheering downstairs in the living room dancing to Chanyeol’s expert DJ skills. He and Baekhyun can’t possibly be doing _something_ like _this_. Something beyond the boundaries of friendship and it scared Minseok so much.

 

What if suddenly this weird quirk, this new found feeling he has for Baekhyun just…just doesn’t work? What if he wants it to work, what if he wants to break that friendship barrier between him and Baekhyun? But what if Baekhyun doesn’t want to break that barrier? What if Baekhyun’s just really curious in learning if he was the best kisser and campus? What if after all this they won’t be friends anymore, won’t hang-out or laugh or share drinks or eat at the cafeteria any longer? What if-

 

“Don’t be afraid hyung” he gives Minseok a warm genuine smile. “It’s just me”

 

_Yes, it’s just you._ Minseok’s heart responds with a skip. _That’s the problem, it’s_ you.

 

“Do you really want to go through with this?”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “How many times do I have to keep repeating it Mr. I-ask-too-many-questions”

 

Fine.

 

Minseok takes one not-so-reassuring deep breath and raised his arms only to stop midway debating whether to take Baekhyun into an embrace or not. _Christ, is this even…does he even want me to hug him?_

“Ooh! Natural _best kisser_ instincts kicking in. I’ll take down notes” Baekhyun teased, pleased and rather excited. Minseok blushes hard once he successfully takes his small frame into his arms. Baekhyun coos feeling the warmth of their bodies becoming one.

 

Minseok closes his eyes, giving one last mantra for himself to clear out his mind and get on with it. “You ready?”

 

“Step two, ask the person if they’re ready. Nice touch _best kisser_ ” Baekhyun continues on with his jokes. Minseok frowns petulantly at the comment. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Just get on with it”

 

And with that, Minseok with all the courage he could muster leans in and gives one chaste kiss, pecking Baekhyun’s soft – _overwhelming_ soft lips and quickly pulls away after experiencing that sudden electricity from their contact.

 

“W-was that okay?” Minseok manages to blurt out almost breathlessly.

 

“That was even hardly a kiss!” Baekhyun clicks his tongue. “It didn’t even feel a thing”

 

Oh hell, Minseok did _feel_ something even for a nanosecond. It was…

 

“ _Or_ ” Baekhyun quickly adds with a quirky smile, “was that just a _tease_ Mr. Best Kisser?”

 

Minseok says nothing, swallowing down that scream.

 

“Fascinating” Baekhyun laughs interlacing his own arms around Minseok to pull him closer until their noses could touch. Minseok didn’t jerk away this time instead, he had his eyes glued to Baekhyun’s with every second falling under this hypnotizing spell on he had an effect on him. Baekhyun leans closer a breath away from their aligned lips as he murmurs sweetly, “Kiss me properly hyung”

 

That command. That _rawness_ in Baekhyun’s voice had Minseok shivering remembering that short electrifying moment between them a second ago and how he wanted to feel it again.

 

He wanted this. He wanted to kiss Byun Baekhyun for a long time and right now, just at this moment did he really understood this storm in his heart that he _needed_ it. The kiss he never knew that he needed. That he _too_ wanted Baekhyun’s _cake._

“Close your eyes” he whispers into Baekhyun’s mouth, his warm breath pressing against his lips.

 

“Step four, close your eyes” Baekhyun hums happily, obeying Minseok’s command.

 

Minseok takes a deep breath, examining every feature of Baekhyun’s smooth skin. _Gods above he was beautiful._

Closing his own eyes, Minseok guardedly presses his lips against Baekhyun’s. It was gentle at first, tender and slow, a current of the familiar electricity bolting from the tip of their lips until it explodes into a shockwave of thunderbolts once Baekhyun kisses back, their kisses calibrated and synchronized responding to the growing hunger their desires pounded into their blood. Minseok’s own unhurried excruciating self-control breaks when his hands went frantic not knowing where to go and found a remedy to that frenzy in his heart by grazing his fingers all over Baekhyun’s back to trace down his spine, ring his arms around his waist. Baekhyun groans in his mouth feeling that odd sensation in his stomach as Minseok’s delicate fingers tickled his skin, his knees trembling as the rush of exhilaration proved to be too much for him.

 

_Shit._ Was all Baekhyun’s mind rang as Minseok outmanoeuvres him by penetrating his closed lips until their tongues could wrestle for dominance, erratically breathing each other’s scents and share what air they could  possibly give.   

 

Minseok himself too was surprised on how he became a kissing virtuoso in a snap. Perhaps it was because of his emotions getting ahead of him or his desires commanding him to kiss and kiss and kiss Baekhyun deep and passionate where he could communicate all the things he never had the courage to say in front of him. And by sharing this kiss, Minseok can to pour all of those voiceless words.

 

The kiss was longer than they predicted, carried away by the current of their hidden emotions and unleashed to explode like fireworks in New Year’s eve; warm, bright, colourful, _wonderful._

 

When they disentangled from each other, hear their same beat of ragged breathing and see their hazel brown eyes shining and reflecting the same bright red color that devoured their faces, the both of them found themselves laughing sweetly as they were catching their breath.

 

Was he a good kisser? No, he thinks he’s just sloppy at this since he’s practically new and Byun Baekhyun was his – was his _first kiss._

“Wow” Minseok blurts out suddenly and abruptly, he zips his mouth.

 

“Yes. _Wow_ ” Baekhyun repeats in a state of euphoria.

 

How could they say this, what words can they exchange to slice this thick silence after that long, unexpectedly-passionate kiss?  Breath-taking, Minseok wanted to say since well, they were surely out of breath now and _what the actual hell_ and other curses can come after that.

 

Catching their breath and finally they could lean and gaze out into the vast starry ocean of the night sky above their heads, Minseok asks with all the courage he could muster, “So…does the rumor ring true or?”

 

Baekhyun smiles, poking his lip thoughtfully. “Hmmm, I can’t really say” he whisks his head to look at Minseok happily, “It’s hard to actually judge when I’ve only kissed you once. Perhaps if we could try it again for at least two or ten times, maybe by then, I can prove that you’re really a good kisser”

 

_Damn it Baekhyun, you really are the death of me._ Minseok shies away turning another shade of red.

 

“You know Minseok hyung, I wasn’t joking when I said I really, really wanted to kiss you” Minseok snaps his attention at Baekhyun, the same rush of excitement running up to his throat. Baekhyun cocks his head to the side, “And to tell you the truth, I’m glad you finally decided to kiss me”

 

“You forced me to kiss you” Minseok chuckles resting his chin above his hand.

 

“Did you regret kissing me?” worry obvious in his tone.

 

Minseok makes a strangled noise, clenching and unclenching his fists at the straightforward question. “Uhm…” he stammers. He liked it, he liked a lot and he doesn’t even know it – or he won’t admit it. He loved the way their lips harmonized, how these new weird sensations blossomed when he got intoxicated with Baekhyun’s scent, when their fingers grazed upon each other’s skin both shivering in delight at the very touch. He _loved_ every single second of it and he would gladly submit himself into telling Baekhyun how much he wanted _more_.

 

Unfortunately however, this was a _drunk_ Byun Baekhyun. If his earlier wishes of Baekhyun waking up with a clean slate tomorrow does happen, then the memory of kissing will be –

 

Perhaps that’s for the best right?

 

So, having the courage to admit what he truly felt, Minseok says, “No. I-I…I actually _liked_ it too”

 

“Good” Baekhyun merrily sing-songs. “Then all that time pretending I was drunk paid off”

 

“WHAT” now _that_ caught Minseok off-guard.

 

Baekhyun raises his brows. “I’m a theatre actor, it’s what I do”

 

Minseok shakes his head in utter disbelief and embarrassment. “Y-you mean after all this time-“

 

“You were kissing a super duper sober Byun Baekhyun, yes”

 

“WHY YOU LITTLE-“

 

“And since we’ve established that we like it when we kiss each other, then I guess I have to proceed in telling you the truth and see how the story unfolds” Baekhyun swings back and forth gleefully with a beaming face.

 

“WHAT” more and more frustrating questions needed to be answered plagued Minseok’s throbbing head.

 

“Hey, don’t get too angry geez”

 

Minseok squints his eyes into one long admonishing glare that didn’t effect Baekhyun in any other way only giving him more amusement and had those puppy eyes of his turn into small crescents.

 

“One, the rumor’s a lie. I made it up so you could kiss me and _two_ -“ Baekhyun halts a hand up stopping Minseok who was about to strangle him with his bare hands. Baekhyun kept that smile on his face. “ _Two_ , I only lied about the rumor because I didn’t know how to approach you”

 

“Approach me?” Minseok cocks a brow up, grating his teeth as a remedy for the urge in strangling Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“I like you Minseok hyung” and it was at that moment when Baekhyun trails off that the anger from Minseok’s face disappears. He was staring at a whole new other Baekhyun. He was fidgeting, fumbling with his long slender fingers, tapping his foot uncontrollably as he bit back his lips. A hint of scarlet visible across his cheeks.

 

_I like you Minseok hyung._

“I know I annoy you sometimes” he glances at Minseok to find him giving him a dull look, “Okay, _all the time_ but I couldn’t help but do it because I want to catch your attention”

 

Minseok holds back a gasp. _So that was the reason…_ and he found himself brightening up because he too, likes it whenever Baekhyun torments him with his annoying antics.

 

“You always looked so pissed off at me whenever I bug you that I feared that one day when I confess to you of how I felt, you’d just laugh at me and turn away and I cannot bear the thought of it” Baekhyun’s finger gives one uncomfortable twitch which Minseok notes. “So, I’ve been constantly trying to think of ways how to approach you in a manner that’ll be easier for me to confess the feelings that’s been cooping up in my heart and mind”

 

“Yet you still resorted into a method of annoying me the whole night” Minseok chuckles jokingly, but Baekhyun didn’t laugh the lines in his face dead serious.

 

“I wanted to tell it to you straight but when I found you alone in that couch, all those words I rehearsed for a week just…vanishes” Baekhyun heaves a deep breath. “So, I went with something I do best in catching your attention” he sadly shrugs. “It didn’t go too well from the start but-“ Baekhyun meets his eyes, _those godforsaken eyes_ starting another cardiac arrest for Minseok as the latter hums. “Here we are and here I am laying out all the confessions I’ve held back. I wanted to kiss you because...”

 

Silence. One agonizing silence before...

 

"I wanted to kiss you because I was afriad I'll never get an opportunity after I confess to you"

 

 

_Holy crap. HOLY CRAP. Holy fucking crap._ Those were the words that managed to register in Minseok’s head echoing again and again until he was dazed in hearing Baekhyun’s straightforward confession.

 

_He likes him. Baekhyun likes him._ God it’s the end of the world indeed.

 

“So” Baekhyun clears his throat. “As a promise I made earlier, after finding out about how you kiss, I guess it’s high time I leave you now and uhm…” he stutters as if he didn’t want to say the next few words. “…feel free to ignore me if you found my too sudden confession uhm… _weird_ and I swore to you I’ll ignore you so…yeah”

 

Baekhyun reclines from the balcony’s edge and spins on his heel, sulking as he made his way to the sliding doors and-

 

A powerful tug caught his wrist and he was met with again with Minseok’s lips slamming into his own. That rush, the beautiful, haunting, spine chilling and hair raising rush succumbed their very being commanding their eyes to roll shut and bask in each other’s tastes.

 

And in between those enrapturing and breathless kisses, Minseok manages to say, “You haven’t given me your verdict if I’m a good kisser, you can’t leave now”

 

Baekhyun laughs shyly enjoying every second of it in complete submission to Minseok’s embrace. “Care to give me more examples of your performance I can judge?”

 

There they were, sharing silent laughter and peaceful eyes as they night went deeper and their kisses grew longer in the most ardent ways they never thought they could give each other under the watchful eyes of the winking stars above their heads.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey guys!” Baekhyun and Minseok enters the living room left with only their ten closest and dearest friends in their circle who shot them with questioning looks.

 

“Where have you guys been? We’ve been looking all over for you- WHOA” the birthday boy, Park Chanyeol’s eyes bulged out of his sockets pointing over to a funny-looking spot on Baekhyun’s neck. “What happened to you?”

 

“What is _that_?” Yi fan narrows his eyes taking a closer inspection.

 

Finally understanding what they were all looking at, Minseok and Baekhyun gives one terrified glance at each other before smiling awkwardly at them.

 

“O-oh th-this?” Baekhyun tries his best to hide the nervousness in his tone, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I-it’s uh-“

 

“A hickey” Yixing answers for them, sipping a glass of tea in his hands.

 

“No it’s not” Minseok speaks up, a pinch of hesitation evident in his tone.

 

“It’s a bruise. I fell off and hit something” Baekhyun quickly adds a defense to support Minseok’s claim.

 

“Hit someone’s _lips_ you mean” Yixing continues to gush that damn tea down ignoring the throat slitting glares Baekhyun and Minseok were giving.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story in my AFF: StruckedByLightning  
> and Livejournal: xiuminseoksbutt


End file.
